1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interdental cleaning device comprising a brush and a holder, the brush being pivotably and replaceably disposed on the free end of the holder, and the holder consisting of two shells.
2. Background Art
A cleaning device of the generic type is known for instance from DE-U296 01 661.
In order for the brush to be pivotable in relation to the holder comparatively easily on the one hand, and having stable stop positions on the other hand so that the respective angle desired for the cleaning operation can be set between the brush and the holder, comparatively high demands are put on the bedding of the brush.